Dark Bahamut (Final Fantasy X)
Dark Bahamut is an optional boss in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. It can be encountered by returning to Zanarkand Dome after obtaining the Fahrenheit, in the spot where the party fought Yunalesca. Stats Battle Dark Bahamut is one of the most difficult Dark Aeons to defeat. After every five of player's attacks (excluding counterattacks) Dark Bahamut counters with Impulse, which can KO unprotected characters, and will shatter the character if they are petrified rendering them out of action for the rest of the battle. It also inflicts Slow, Full Break, and Delay (strong)—in the case of Slow, this will ignore Slowproof or Ribbon, but Auto-Haste will still protect against it. Dark Bahamut has a very high Luck stat, thus evading most normal attacks, no matter how high the character's Accuracy is, unless they also have a high Luck stat themselves. Its Overdrive, Mega Flare, inflicts Delay (strong) and deals between 40,070 to 45,246 damage to the whole party. It also removes all beneficial status effects except for Auto-Life. As with any other enemy, Dark Bahamut can be killed instantly by Yojimbo's Zanmato attack. Strategy Good armor abilities to have are Ribbon, Auto-Haste, Auto-Phoenix, and Auto-Protect. While Stoneproof armor is useful, Ribbon is always the best option. If the player does not have any Ribbon or Stoneproof armor to survive Impulse, there is an easy, but long/boring way to defeat him: all party members must have Counterattack or Evade & Counter abilities. The party should use Aim and wait for Dark Bahamut to attack: the counterattacks will slowly kill him. The party's HP and Defense together must be enough to be sure of surviving Dark Bahamut's physical attacks. A risky tactic for parties having trouble hitting him due to Dark Bahamut's tendency to dodge physical attacks is to set Overdrive Mode to Stoic, then use Impulse to "farm" Overdrives, which are guaranteed to hit him. As Impulse inflicts Full Break, the player should dispel them from two of the three party members, and the third will have their gauge maxed out when struck. The auto-abilities mentioned above can help make this less difficult to maintain due to having to reapply Protect and Haste. This trick can also be used against Dark Yojimbo, using Kozuka to inflict the required breaks. Mega Flare can be survived by summoning an aeon or by casting Auto-Life on everyone. The Overdrive doesn't seem to be as damaging compared to those of other Dark Aeons. Party members with Break HP Limit at around 50,000 before Dark Bahamut executes his Mega Flare will also survive it. After soaking the damage, the party should fully heal with Final Elixir mix. It helps if all party members have Strength, Defense, and Agility at 255. Luck is good at 80 or higher. Gallery FFX HD Dark Bahamut.png|Dark Bahamut. Dark bahamut creatures vol 1.jpg|Dark Bahamut in Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1. Trivia *An action figure of Dark Bahamut exists as part of the Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1 series of monster figures. Related enemies *Bahamut *Spathi *Dark Anima *Dark Cindy *Dark Ifrit *Dark Ixion *Dark Mindy *Dark Sandy *Dark Shiva *Dark Valefor *Dark Yojimbo ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Bahamut Etymology de:Schwarzer Bahamut fr:Bahamut purgateur it:Dark Bahamut Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X Category:Superbosses